


卧底游戏

by JOYCE000



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOYCE000/pseuds/JOYCE000





	卧底游戏

序  
“喂，你说如果我们真的死在这里会怎么样哦？”

此刻的林彦俊灰头土脸的靠在墙角，脸上全是浮灰，头发也乱糟糟的，倒是眼睛依然炯炯发亮。手里拿着的手枪里面只剩最后一发子弹了，腰间的换弹夹早就空了，瘪瘪的挂在身上。  
在他身边的陈立农也没好到哪里去，黑色的头发快变成灰色了，裤子的膝盖部分撕开了一大块，所幸没有伤到皮肉。换弹夹直接不见了，手里的枪还握着，只是已经没有了子弹。  
两个人缩在墙壁的一侧，警惕地注视着墙壁另一边的动静。

逼仄封闭的空间并不能带来什么安全感，反而是对未知的恐惧。

“喂，你说如果我们真的死在这里会怎么样哦？”  
林彦俊语气轻松，甚至带着一点笑意。  
“呃，就”  
陈立农歪了歪头，想了一会。

“可是我们这不是演习吗？怎么会死掉啊？”

“啊！”  
陈立农突然头上挨了一个板栗，林彦俊正转过头瞪大眼睛看着他。  
“不是跟你说了嘛！哪有什么演习！作为一个警员，每一次，哪怕只是演习，都要当做真正的任务！”  
林彦俊凶巴巴的望着陈立农，一副恨铁不成钢的样子，叹了口气又把头扭了过去。

对方只剩一个人了，他们有两个人，但子弹只有一颗了。

安静了好一会。

陈立农突然说。  
“那我觉得跟你一起死掉也蛮好的诶。”  
林彦俊转过头看到陈立农正笑着看着自己。  
他正要说什么的时候，突然，墙的另一边传来了人走动的声音。  
有人来了。  
林彦俊和陈立农交换了一个眼神，做好了防御的准备。

敌对方的人越过墙壁的一瞬间，陈立农就从右边突然拽过来人的胳膊，将他往侧边拖拽过去，对方整个人突然失去中心，向前踉跄。然后几乎瞬间就摆脱开陈立农的手，稳定住平衡，反身像林彦俊的方向射击。  
林彦俊一个侧翻躲过了两枪。伸手欲夺过对方的步枪，但没能成功。  
陈立农一个侧踢使对方向左边翻转，整个人面朝着林彦俊的方向。  
就是现在！  
林彦俊扣动手枪，最后一颗子弹划破黏着的空气向对方飞去。  
胸口的部分穿着防弹背心，可以减轻空包弹的冲击力，但是会留下印记便于计分。

打中了！

林彦俊还没来得及高兴，就看到一个黑影向自己飞扑而来，一下子盖在自己面前。  
是陈立农。

对方在中枪倒下的同时下意识的扣动了扳机，由于自身下仰的状态，子弹向林彦俊的头部飞速袭来。  
头部并没有任何保护。  
等林彦俊反应过来的时候，眼前已经是一片黑暗了。  
陈立农的胳膊环着自己的头，遮住了眼睛的光线。  
黑暗中的其他器官会更灵敏，他问到了血腥的味道，离自己很近。  
林彦俊抬手想要把陈立农的胳膊拽下来，但一碰到他，手上的触感却是黏腻的，血。  
陈立农用自己的胳膊保护住了林彦俊，替他挡了一枚子弹。  
虽然是空包弹，但在没有任何保护情况下，撞击带来的擦伤还是很严重的。  
当陈立农躺在120急救车的担架上的时候，林彦俊还是忍不住指责他。  
“你干嘛啊？”  
“你有危险啊！”陈立农仍然笑着，好像受伤躺着的人不是自己。  
“空包弹！就算撞到头也不会死啊！这不是演习嘛！”  
陈立农直直的看着林彦俊。

“可是，不是你说每一次演习都要当做真正的任务嘛。”

 

1.  
林彦俊其实只是陈立农警校时期的学长，大他们两届。  
香港警察学院的学警训练为期27周，但是第二周开始由于老师正好有一个紧急的外出任务，不得不找一个代班来指导他们，而林彦俊又是老师最器重的学生，所以给陈立农他们代办的任务自然就给到了他。

虽然只是学长，但林彦俊天生一张冰山脸，气质比较冷峻，又寡言少语，弥漫着一种疏离感，再加上他的确超群的实力，给人营造的压迫感，学生们大都十分敬重他。  
陈立农也不除外。  
第一次见到他的时候，陈立农就觉得他很好看，健康的肤色，硬朗的五官，是那种很男人的好看。林彦俊在课堂上从来都很严肃，没有和他们调笑过一句，他们甚至都觉得林彦俊从来不会笑。  
但陈立农知道不是。

“诶，你的卡掉了。”  
陈立农在走去食堂的路上被叫住了，回头才发现是林彦俊，手上还拿着自己不知道什么时候搞丢了的饭卡。  
“啊，谢谢老，呃，学，嗯。”  
陈立农的紧张和不知所措一下子逗笑了林彦俊。  
“哈，你干嘛这样啊？我难道会吃了你吗？哈哈。不用这么拘谨，在课下我们只是同学而已。”  
陈立农看着林彦俊的笑有点呆了。  
原来他笑的时候还有两个酒窝呢。陈立农心里想。

 

今天的“武力使用训练”这门课陈立农表现得很糟糕。  
射击训练的时候他根本就不敢开枪，每人每轮10发子弹，别人打中打不中是一回事，陈立农则根本没有射完这些子弹。  
他害怕打不中。

晚上的时候，他一个人在射击训练室坐着，也不打枪，就这样坐着，望着人形的枪靶发呆。  
突然他的手枪被人拿了起来。  
“砰”  
正中红心。  
陈立农抬起头，是林彦俊。

林彦俊今天上课的时候就发现了陈立农的不对劲。  
之前的武力使用训练陈立农都做得很好，他个子高，力气也大，无论是自卫术、前臂格挡还是徒手搏击，他都在班里出类拔萃。  
可是射击，他好像不行。

林彦俊放下枪，在陈立农旁边坐下，还没等陈立农开口说什么，他就先说。  
“你知道的吧，在学警训练时期，你一共要射击614枚子弹。”  
陈立农没想到林彦俊会直接提出教学标准，无力的低下头，闷闷的说。  
“嗯，我知道。”  
“但是，这614枚子弹，并不是每一颗都会物尽其用。”  
陈立农没想到林彦俊会这么说，抬起头看向他，林彦俊则自顾自的继续说下去。  
“这614枚子弹，你不可能每颗都能正中靶心，甚至会根本打不中靶。”  
“每一颗子弹其实都会有它自己的用处。打不中的是进步，打中了的是成功。”  
“你不要想太多。”  
林彦俊看向陈立农才发现他一直看着自己，男孩还未经世事，微微下垂的眼睛里的盛着的是是朦胧的雾气。  
林彦俊忍不住笑了，抬起手摸了摸他的头。  
“继续吧，再试试。”  
陈立农看着林彦俊。  
他突然发现，林彦俊的眉毛凌厉，眼睛却澄澈透亮。  
里面有一种叫温柔的东西。

陈立农重新站起来拿起枪，瞄准靶子。  
还是很害怕，但是也没有那么害怕了。  
“砰。”  
没中。  
陈立农有点灰心，刚鼓起的勇气又有点熄灭了。  
“继续。”  
林彦俊在旁边说着，从后面把手放在陈立农握枪的手上。  
“继续。”  
温热的呼吸打在陈立农的耳后，他感觉自己的心跳声比枪声还要大，但是却只有自己能听到。  
特别紧张，但却不是对打枪。  
“砰。”  
又是一枪，打中了，虽然没有正中人形靶的心。  
但陈立农觉得这一枪正中自己的心。

林彦俊要走了，陈立农则决定一个人在这里再练一会。  
林彦俊快走到门口的时候，没有回头，突然说。  
“这些子弹，不仅不可能全部打中，甚至不可能全部打到你的对立面，有时候你会用它瞄准同伴，甚至是自己。”  
“子弹本身没有责任，是你，开枪的人要负责。所以一定要慎重。”  
林彦俊说完就离开了，陈立农一个人站在原地。

陈立农觉得林彦俊在自己的心上狠狠的开了一枪。  
那你要不要为你开的枪负责呢？林彦俊。  
陈立农心里想。

这614枚子弹很快就用完了。  
陈立农的学警训练也来到了尾声。  
最后一场演习林彦俊也和他们一起参加，这场演习最后以陈立农的一方获胜作为结果。  
也以陈立农的负伤作为结果。  
他在医院的时候林彦俊还总来探望他，给他带些东西。

但后来，陈立农再也没有见过他。

出院的那一天他却没有来。  
学警结业的那一天他也没有来。  
后来陈立农去进行见习督察的训练的时候，听说林彦俊早就不在学校了，连见习督察的结业证书都没拿到。

没有人知道他去了哪里。  
林彦俊就这样消失了。

 

2.  
“林sir。”  
“林sir早！”  
“嗯，早。”  
林彦俊拿着咖啡慢悠悠的晃进警局。刚结束了一个大案子，整个警局气氛还算是比较放松。  
而且，今天要来新的警员。

“嘿，彦俊，你听说了吗？这次有一个新警员是你学弟呢。”  
说话的秦sir秦奋，是林彦俊的老搭档了，在学校的时候两人就是同期，关系都是在竞争中打磨出来的，倒是出乎意料的亲近。  
林彦俊嗤笑了一声。  
“呵，这里的警员哪个不是香港警察学院毕业的？这样大家不是都有关系？”  
“不是，是你那时候代班的学员！”  
林彦俊闻言一愣，抬头看了秦奋一眼，他正一脸八卦的看着自己。  
原来，他已经毕业了啊。林彦俊心里想。

新警员来的时候，林彦俊一眼就看到了他。

他个子比以前更高了，比以前好像更加挺拔硬朗了，还是很爱笑，一进门就对着大家打招呼。  
“林sir”  
像是早就知道这里的警长的是林彦俊，一点讶异也没有，反而是淡定自若的向自己问好。  
不是那个因为身份不同，就看到自己紧张得话都说不全了的男孩了呢。林彦俊心里想。  
林彦俊也笑着对他问好，两个人不像是两年没见，而像是早上刚一起吃完早餐一样熟稔。

“陈立农，你好。”

 

警队里来了新生力量自然是谁都很开心，但这份开心却并没能维持太久。  
因为有了新的案子。

“你现在，射击怎么样？”  
在出任务的路上，林彦俊问陈立农。  
“射击？他射击可好着呢，之前在柴湾分区实习的时候，是射击第一呢！这次来柴湾支援也算是回到你的老地盘啦！”  
陈立农还没来得及回答就被秦奋抢了先，只好在一旁笑笑。  
林彦俊倒是也没有多吃惊，他料到了，他会进步，变得比以前更成熟，更强大。  
“不管怎么说，这是你来到这里的第一个任务，要好好完成，当然也要注意安全。”  
“嗯，我知道。”

林彦俊他们到达目的地的时候，警方与犯人正在对峙。整个工厂都被封锁，犯人在楼里，警察在楼外。  
表面上看是警察从外面层层围住，犯人出不来，其实也是犯人在里面占据先机，警察进不去。

“你好，我是港总区北角分区警署警长林彦俊，负责这次的配合工作。”  
“我是港总区北角分区警长秦奋。”  
“你好，我是港总区柴湾分区警长木子洋。”  
“现在里面什么情况？”  
“犯人是团伙工作，一共有三个人。现在里面的工作人员基本已经撤离了，但是我们现在还不能强攻，因为里面有很多重要设备和器械，而且，我们对犯人所持的装备一无所知。”  
“我们正试图与犯人取得联系，但并没有得到回应。”  
林彦俊的眉头紧皱着，看向工厂。既然硬攻不行，交涉也不行，那只能暗潜了。

“陈立农，你跟我进去。其他的人原地待命，有什么听秦sir的。”  
“诶诶诶，不行不行，就你们两个这样太危险了吧。”木子洋拦住林彦俊，又看向秦奋，但秦奋只是无奈的向他撇撇嘴。  
林彦俊要做什么，是拦不住的。  
果然，林彦俊冷冷的回了一句没事，就带着陈立农绕到工厂的天台。

“准备好了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
两个人没再说什么多余的话，只互相看了一眼。  
工厂的上面是一个天窗，天窗与下面之间是一个巨型的通风扇，因为不确定犯人的位置，两人决定从这里进入工厂。  
将身上的绳子一头拴在天台的消防栓上，另一头系在自己的身上，林彦俊先降到了通风扇的位置。  
然后陈立农顺着绳子滑了下来，正落在林彦俊的怀里，他还没来得及感受到温度，就被放开了。  
林彦俊解开自己身上的锁扣，伸缩绳一下子就飞出了天窗。两个人各站在通风扇的一片扇叶上，向下看去。

这是一个机械零部件制造厂，工厂里摆着很多的机器，还有成箱成箱的机械成品。  
看不到犯人在哪。  
林彦俊示意陈立农自己先下去，然后他再下来。  
林彦俊先是一跳，从通风扇下到了成品箱子上，然后继续向下跳到了皮质的传输带上，刚一着落就用一个灵巧的前滚翻就从传输带下到了地面，隐进了零件箱子里。  
陈立农在上面轻轻的笑了。  
当初的武力使用训练课上，林彦俊教他们的高空下落就是这样。他仿佛看到了第一次见到那个少年轻盈的从教室顶部下来的样子。  
陈立农用几乎完全相同的方式从通风扇下到了地面。

背靠着大约两人高的大箱子，林彦俊和陈立农凭听觉感受着整个工厂。  
太安静了。  
手枪垂握在身边，时刻保持警惕。两个人交换了眼神，决定四处看一看。  
刚走出箱子的荫蔽，一枚子弹就向陈立农飞来，还好他反应够快，立刻蹲下，一个测滚就到了传输带的下面。  
看来是我在明敌在暗了。  
两人只靠眼神和手势交流，决定分开行动。  
几乎同时，陈立农从传输带的下面钻出来，猫着腰向右边跑去，林彦俊则从箱子的左边跑出来，一个前滚翻到犯人所在的另一边。  
可能因为失去了对象，犯人没有再开枪。

刚一蹲下，林彦俊就听到了枪声。  
陈立农吗？是他开枪打别人？还是别人开枪打他？  
林彦俊还来不及多想，一枚子弹就划着自己的膝盖边飞过。  
自己也被发现了？

林彦俊的脑子里灵光乍现。

完蛋了，林彦俊知道这是中了圈套。  
两个人本不应该这么轻易的就能分散干扰敌人的视线。  
犯人本来就是想让他们俩分开。  
好逐个击破。

林彦俊迅速调整好状态。  
通过面前的窗户能够隐约看到一个人蹲在对面传输带的下面，林彦俊侧翻向旁边的电压操作台，过程中向对方那边的地面开了一枪。  
没中。  
他打开电控台，一下子，所有机器恢复了运作，林彦俊听到有人掉落到地上的声音。  
这才是林彦俊真正的目的。  
先开一枪让人闪避到传输带上，然后在凭借惯性让人从传输带上摔下来。  
几乎同时，林彦俊从电控台伸出头来，这次他明显的看到了犯人。  
“砰。”  
一枪直接打在犯人腿上，让他失去了逃跑的可能。  
这就够了，他不能私自击毙犯人。  
紧接着，林彦俊听到工厂的另一边也传来枪声和人哀嚎的声音。  
看来陈立农也解决了。

林彦俊向陈立农的方向跑去。  
“砰。”  
突然林彦俊的右胳膊中了一枪。  
啊，有三个犯人！自己差点忘了。  
虽然受了伤，但林彦俊还是以最快的反应向一边闪避，犯人的第二枪没再打到他。

背靠着厂中的防火门，林彦俊做好了犯人一过来就与他当面搏斗的准备。  
这个场景有点熟悉。  
就像是当年陈立农学警训练的结业演习。  
但这一次，林彦俊只有他自己。

不知道等了多久，可能只有一分钟，但是在高度紧张的情况下，林彦俊觉得自己等了很久。  
没有人过来。  
但林彦俊知道自己不能轻举妄动，也许对方就在他的背后，等着他探出头去。  
他从地上捡了一枚螺丝，向自己的前方扔去，果然对方开枪了。  
一枪，足以让林彦俊知道他的位置了。  
林彦俊伸出手去向犯人的位置开了两枪，听到了哀嚎生，应该是中了，但是没有伤到要害，对方一定还有行动能力。  
犯人明显被激怒，向林彦俊的方向跑来，一过门，林彦俊就一个侧踢使对方撞上了门板，抬手准备开枪。  
“砰。”  
一枪，窗玻璃粉碎。犯人向旁边闪躲，没中。  
再次抬枪，对方却反手扳过林彦俊受伤的手臂向墙上撞去，手枪脱手落地。林彦俊抬起自己的左手向犯人的胃部击去，犯人痛得向后一缩。林彦俊趁机抢夺犯人的手枪，到手之后犯人却一个高踢，手枪再次飞出。  
现在，两个人都没有武器了。  
两人在半开的防火门走廊里厮打，突然，林彦俊眼前闪过了一个明晃晃的东西。  
是玻璃碎片。  
犯人拿着它向林彦俊的眼睛刺来。

“啊！”

林彦俊睁开眼，看见犯人倒在血泊里。  
回过头，陈立农正站在他后面。是他开枪射杀了犯人。  
“那么好看的眼睛，可要好好保护呢。”  
陈立农笑着走过来，拉起林彦俊。

“诶出来了出来了，怎么样怎么样？”  
林彦俊和陈立农一出来秦奋就扑上来。  
“怎么受伤了！”  
“没事，犯人在里面，两个受伤的可以带回去。”  
林彦俊停下来看了陈立农一眼，继续说道。  
“但是，有一个犯人在与我的争执中被当场击毙了。”  
“诶，没关系，我会和上面说是因为紧急自卫，应该不会为难你。”  
木子洋在一旁说道。  
“好，那我们就先走了。”  
“嗯，这次谢谢你们了。”

回去的路上林彦俊坚持不去医院，陈立农只好开车送他回家。  
“你现在会开车了。”  
林彦俊坐在副驾驶，斜靠在座位上，懒懒的看着窗外。  
“哈哈，当然啊，我一个警察都不会开车的吗？”  
“那时候你整天嚷着要考驾照啊，我还想你会不会就是考不上，哈哈哈。”  
陈立农顿了一会，然后说。  
“你都记得哦。”  
林彦俊一下子不知道说什么，车窗外的风景飞驰而过，车里的空气却像凝固了一样。  
原来自己都还记得。林彦俊从来没有注意过。

这是陈立农第一次来林彦俊的家。  
简单，但是干净整洁。一看就是一个成熟的独居男人的家。  
林彦俊从厨房拿出一瓶白酒。打开冰箱的时候，陈立农看到里面除了酒几乎没有什么别的。  
然后他进到房间，娴熟的从里面拿出一个大型的医药箱，放到客厅的桌子上。  
陈立农心里突然有点闷闷的。  
他经常受伤吗？

跟着林彦俊到沙发上坐下，陈立农一把夺过林彦俊左手的棉签。林彦俊抬头疑惑的看着陈立农。  
“你右手受伤了，用左手不方便。”  
“不用，我之前都自己用左手。”  
林彦俊说着就要来夺陈立农棉签。陈立农狠狠的白了他一眼，他才作罢。  
“你经常受伤哦。”陈立农一边低头给林彦俊包扎一边问到。  
“也没有，但反正做警察嘛，这点小伤很常见的。”  
陈立农叹了口气，突然抬头看着林彦俊的眼睛。  
“你能不能照顾好你自己？”  
“你要是不能，就我来照顾。”

 

陈立农从林彦俊家下来，回到车里，看到上面的灯已经暗了。  
应该睡了吧。  
陈立农也不知道自己怎么了，在林彦俊面前说话从来不过脑子，想到什么就说什么。好在林彦俊只当他关心自己，没多说什么，包扎完就让他走了。陈立农自己也识相，不好意思再多停留。  
他没有直接开车走人，而是把车就停在林彦俊的楼下，看着上面一片漆黑的窗口发呆。  
有点想他。陈立农心里想。  
可是他们才分开五分钟啊。

之前他想了他两年。  
突然见了面，就连五分钟都忍不了了吗？  
陈立农叹了一口气，发动车子驶进了黑夜。

楼上暗了灯的窗口站着一个人。  
林彦俊一直站在窗口，直到陈立农驱车离开。

 

3.  
林彦俊休了两天假回到警局，发现陈立农已经在警局站稳了脚跟。  
整个警局都知道是他这个新警员和林sir一起完成了特殊任务，也不知道是谁“曝光”了他们俩之前是代班老师和学员的关系，警局里弥漫着一股八卦的气息。  
轻松归轻松，警局里的案子还是不少。  
短短三个月的时间，整个警局都发现林彦俊和陈立农之间有些非比寻常的默契，两个人一起破获了很多大案子。  
这一次来的则是更大的案子。

“彦俊，韩督察找你。”  
林彦俊看到秦奋一脸严肃的进了自己的办公室，就知道这件事不简单。  
“韩sir，你找我。”  
韩沐伯从窗边回过头来，“阿俊，坐。”  
“这次，有一个大案子。”  
“什么？”  
“总区管辖内一直都有一个犯罪团伙，他们专门劫杀区域内的香港原住民，就是那些几辈都是香港人，凭借哄抬地价发家的人。”  
“据我们线人透露，这次，他们的目标是友泰地产集团老总何铭泰，时间是下周，我们要事先做好准备。”  
“消息可靠吗？”  
“可靠，这个你一定要提前通知下去。”  
“好。”  
林彦俊正准备离开，韩沐伯却叫住了他。  
“阿俊，你等一下，我还有一件事要跟你说。这件事只有你一个人能知道。”

林彦俊从韩沐伯的办公室出来以后就把大家都召集在了一起。  
“这一次的任务比较特殊，对方是有组织的犯罪团伙，目标也是社会知名人士，所以这次任务艰巨，大家一定要做好万全的准备。”  
“是，林sir。”

 

“哈喽！”  
林彦俊没有想到打开门居然是陈立农。  
晚上八点了，陈立农拿着一个大蛋糕，站在林彦俊家门口。  
“你，干嘛啊？”  
“我来找你庆祝一下啊！”  
陈立农一边说着，一边从林彦俊旁边挤进门里。林彦俊一头雾水的关上门，看着陈立农自己换上拖鞋，把蛋糕放在餐桌上，还从冰箱里掏出两瓶啤酒。  
这是他的家吗？林彦俊有点反应不过来。  
“你快过来啊，傻站着干嘛啊？”  
林彦俊走到餐桌边坐下，人还是混混沌沌的。陈立农看出他的疑惑，从桌子的另一边凑过来。  
“林彦俊，你有没有什么要跟我说的？”  
“啊？说，什么啊？”  
林彦俊被突然靠近的陈立农吓了一跳，耳尖有点红。  
陈立农忍不住笑了。  
“林彦俊，你还没有恭喜我！”  
陈立农这么一说，林彦俊突然想起来了。  
今天是警局一年一度的提级表彰，陈立农被提拔为了高级警员。  
啊，自己都没想到那么多呢。林彦俊有点不好意思，耳尖的红蔓延到两颊。  
“咳，那你现在对我说点什么也还来得及。”  
陈立农假装生气，坐回位置上。林彦俊立刻抬起头来。  
“恭喜你！真的！”  
陈立农看着林彦俊睁着自己大眼睛，像一个犯错的小孩子一样，无辜又可怜，忍不住破了功。  
“哈哈哈，好啦好啦，我有又没有怪你，吃蛋糕吧，我特地买的呢。”

两个人男人大晚上的坐在餐桌前，喝着啤酒，有一搭没一搭的聊着天，愣是把一整个蛋糕都给吃了。  
吃完以后两个人瘫在沙发上动不了，互相看了一眼，然后就笑个不停。  
“陈立农，过两天的任务，你准备好了吗？”  
笑得差不多了，林彦俊突然问。  
“嗯，时刻准备着啊。”  
陈立农笑着回答。  
林彦俊也没再多问，他知道，陈立农说准备好了，那就是准备好了。

 

很快，就到了出任务的日子。  
整个港总区东区的警察几乎都被调来负责这个案子了，就连中区海傍分区也抽调了一个特别行动队来支援，足以看出这次任务的重要性。  
整个友泰公司的写字楼早就被警察控制了，老总何铭泰也在楼里被密切监视着。

一切都像是海啸来之前的暗涌。

“轰。”  
写字楼晃动了。  
罪犯直接动用了炸药，这是林彦俊没有想到的。  
楼里面的人一下子全部涌了出来，场面开始变得混乱。  
林彦俊觉得有点奇怪，但是又说不上来。

“秦奋，何铭泰还好吧？”  
“嗯，这里目前还没有问题。”  
“好，有什么情况随时向我汇报。”

林彦俊跟陈立农坐在监听车里，时刻注意着外面的动向。  
突然车子好像震了一下。  
林彦俊向外看去，旁边的一辆警车已经开始了射击。  
这个团伙怎么这么嚣张，胆敢在市区公然挑起械斗？  
林彦俊正震惊着呢，就看到一批带着白色面具的人向写字楼靠近了。

“所有人注意！请大家随时做好战斗准备！请注意周围其他无辜人员和设施的安全。”  
林彦俊话音刚落，车外就响起了枪声。陈立农已经出去支援了。  
“秦奋，楼里面现在有犯人吗？”  
“目前没有。”  
“好。”

不对。  
林彦俊用总觉得有那里不对。  
外面枪声很混乱，林彦俊一个人坐在车里，看着面前的监视器。  
楼里面就好像一个普通的休息日，没有什么员工，一切都很安静。  
到底是什么不对呢？

难道？  
林彦俊的心狂跳起来。

他打开车门冲出去，刚一开门就看到一片火光在自己面前燃烧开来。  
晚了。  
已经发生了。

林彦俊早就应该发现，今天这个犯罪团伙的目标根本就不是何铭泰。  
而是总区警局。

他们趁着警察注意力都在楼里面的时候，打得楼外的警察措手不及。  
这次枪战，他们炸毁了一辆警车，导致3人死亡，48人负伤。这是总区警局历史上从来没有过的惨痛经历。  
更可怕的是这场市中心的枪战引起的社会冲击，各大媒体争相报道，市民们开始陷入对警局的不信任和质疑。  
这才是他们的目的。

“接下来的这段时间，我们将要对整个警局的人进行排查，请大家做好心里准备。”  
上班的第一天，韩沐伯就亲自来下达了这样的命令。言外之意已经很清楚了。  
我们警局有卧底。

只是谁也没有想到会查到林彦俊头上。

第一次审讯的时候，是秦奋负责的。随便问了几句就出来了，大家也没当回事，但是韩sir却说明天要亲自审问林彦俊。

“林彦俊！”  
林彦俊从警局里面出来的时候，陈立农还在门口等着自己。  
“走吧，我送你回家。”陈立农笑着说。  
车里面两个人都很沉默。  
到了家门口陈立农也没有下车，只是看着林彦俊自己上了楼，在下面看到楼上的灯亮了才离开。

自己只能给他一点点陪伴。陈立农心里很清楚。  
适可而止，才能继续下去。

第二天一大早，林彦俊就被韩沐伯叫进了审讯室，其他人都在外面的监控室看着。

“你怎么看这次的任务？”  
“很失败，出现了很大的漏洞。”  
“漏洞责任在谁？”  
“在我。”  
“你觉得我们警局有卧底吗？”  
“不知道。”  
“如果有，你觉得是谁？”  
“不知道。”  
韩沐伯没再问，而是停下来随手翻着手里空白的记录纸。

“那为什么只有你一个人知道的事，会被他们知道呢？”  
韩沐伯没有抬头，看似不经意的发问，林彦俊一下子惊住了。  
“楼里面的何铭泰是被替换了的，不是只有你和我两个人知道嘛，他们为什么会知道，从而放弃了目标呢？”  
这下惊呆了的不只是林彦俊，监控室的所有人都被惊呆了。

“阿俊，你等一下，我还有一件事要跟你说。这件事只有你一个人能知道。”  
“怎么了？”  
“因为担心这次任务会出意外，所以我决定把何铭泰换掉。”  
“换掉？”  
“对，到时候我会从港总区中区调派一个警员来顶替何铭泰，然后我们把真正的何铭泰转移走。”  
“为什么要从中区调，直接我们这里找一个不就行了吗？”  
“不，阿俊，我信不过。这个犯罪团伙一直是在东区的范围里面活动，很难保证这里没有他们的人。我会从海傍分区调人来，这个你不用担心了。”  
“那好。”  
韩沐伯递给林彦俊一个大文件袋。  
“这个你拿着，这里面有这次转移任务的动向，你先去解决好，注意，千万不能告诉任何人。”

“当时只有你知道这个安排，你怎么解释？”  
林彦俊哑口无言。  
的确，这件事只有自己知道。

林彦俊正陷入纠结的沉思，韩沐伯突然又发话了。  
“那一年你去了哪里？”  
林彦俊抬起头疑惑的看着韩沐伯。  
“见习督察训练的那一年，你去了哪里？”

这下监控室里面的陈立农也摈住了呼吸。  
他也在等这个答案。

自从在警局重逢以来，陈立农和林彦俊也经常聊天。  
但是他们两个从来没有问过对方，这两年里，两个人没有见面的两年，彼此去了哪里？彼此发生了什么？  
就好像是心照不宣不揭开的秘密。

林彦俊没有回答。他在行使沉默权。  
“是那段时间和他们有了联系吗？”  
“只有你，这一段时间是空白。”  
“谁都不知道你的这段时间干什么去了，你从所有人的视线里消失了。”  
“等你再回来，你已经是一个很厉害的警员了，你能解释一下吗？”  
韩沐伯接连发问。把林彦俊问得哑口无言。

这场审讯因为林彦俊的沉默无果而结。

第二天上班，林彦俊还没有进门就听到陈立农在里面和别人吵架。  
“林彦俊肯定不会是卧底的，你们不要随便乱说！”  
“不是我们要这么想，韩sir的话你也听到了，这是实锤啊！”  
“这算什么实际证据？你们看到他和犯罪团伙接头了吗？看到他给人家递情报了吗？”  
“但是，”  
“诶诶诶，干嘛呢干嘛呢？”  
“秦sir。”  
“一个个闲着没事干啊！快回去！”  
“是。”

 

“林彦俊。”  
“林彦俊，开门，是我。”  
林彦俊打开门，是陈立农站在门口。  
这一幕有点似曾相识。  
但仅仅是几天时间，一切都变得不一样了。

陈立农发现今天林彦俊没来上班就直接找过来了，他熟门熟路的进门，坐到沙发上。林彦俊也没说什么，关上门坐到他旁边。  
沉默。  
两个人都只是无尽的沉默。  
突然，陈立农伸手抱住了林彦俊。  
一个很轻的拥抱，像是怕把怀里的人给捏碎了一样，只是轻轻的拢住，把他的头按在自己的肩膀上。  
看不到彼此的眼睛，但是却能听到彼此的心跳。  
林彦俊明显僵住了，停滞了几秒，也放松下来，并没有挣开这个怀抱。

“你知道我为什么没有读完见习督察吗？”  
陈立农并没有开口问，林彦俊就自顾自的主动说起来。  
“因为我害怕被别人质疑。”  
“当时不知道是谁开始说，因为我和老师关系好，所以一定会直接成为见习督察，一下子这样的话就变的人尽皆知了。”  
“质疑的人多了，就没有人会管真相了。没有人再会看到你的努力和实力。”  
“快到结业的时候，我真的被提名了见习督察，一下子就好像是坐实了谣言。”  
“我无从辩解，也没办法承受这种荒谬的污点。”  
“所以我退学了。”

林彦俊没有再说下去。

“我相信你。”  
陈立农在林彦俊的耳边轻轻的说。

谁也没有再多说一句话，陈立农就这样轻轻的抱着林彦俊。  
屋子里很安静。  
只有一点抽泣的声音。  
陈立农感觉自己的脖子有点湿了。

 

第二天一早，是陈立农开车带着林彦俊一起去上班的。一进警局，就有很多投来质疑的异样眼光。陈立农悄悄的握了握林彦俊的手，林彦俊抬头看了他一眼，浅浅的笑了。  
他的酒窝和以前不一样了。陈立农总觉得。

变故来的突如其来。  
林彦俊辞职了。  
警局里一下子炸开了锅，有人说他是畏罪潜逃，也有人说是韩督察刻意要扳倒他。  
谣言的洪流将所有人都卷入其中，真相已经无从考究。

陈立农不愿意相信林彦俊真的是卧底。  
他去他家找他，发现他已经搬家了。  
每天去他每天早上买咖啡的店等也没有见到他。  
到处都找不到他。

林彦俊又像两年前一样。  
从陈立农的世界里消失了。

 

4.  
可这次，林彦俊并没有消失很久。  
6个月零14天，陈立农又见到了林彦俊。  
每一天他都数的很清楚。

现在的陈立农已经是警长了，而原来的警长秦奋则顶替了林彦俊的位置成为了警署警长。  
这半年之中总区警局一直在和同一个犯罪团伙斗智斗勇，却始终无法将他们全部歼灭。  
这一次又是这样。  
警局已经提前得知了他们这次的目标是恒寿福金店的老板汪寿福，早就提前做好了部署，这次犯罪团伙果然也没有得逞，他们没能杀掉金店老板。  
但是他们炸毁了金店。

陈立农气愤的站在监控车里看着监控回放。  
“诶，等一下，停！倒回去！”  
陈立农突然叫放监控的警员把监控倒了回去。

他看到了扔炸药的人。  
一个染着显眼的银灰色头发，穿着豹纹夹克衬衫，带着一副浮夸墨镜的男人。  
他手上拿着一杯冰咖啡，慢悠悠的走过了马路，甚至抬头对着监控笑了一下。  
他的笑容还是那么好看，在阳光下明晃晃的。

是林彦俊。  
陈立农的心猛然下坠，一下子跌坐在椅子上。

难道，林彦俊真是卧底？

 

“农农，这次的任务你负责带队，一定要和柴湾分区的人打好配合。”  
秦奋这次给陈立农的任务是去围剿这个团伙。  
这次他们的目标是香港的一所私立医院，香港德安医院。陈立农他们赶到的时候医院内部已经开始了械斗。  
“你们来了。”  
跟陈立农打招呼的是柴湾分区的警长木子洋，这半年，为了解决总区东区的这个犯罪团伙，两人没少碰面。  
“嗯，现在什么情况？”  
“还能有什么情况。直接开打了呗。”木子洋略显无奈的说。  
陈立农也没再多说，带着自己的警员直接冲了进去。

枪战大概维持了半小时，枪声逐渐减少了。  
陈立农早就和警员走散了，一个人待在药剂室，因为不知道还有没有敌人，他不敢轻举妄动。  
很快他听到外面传来打斗的声音，他刚要站起来出门，就听见外面一声枪响，有人应声倒地。  
打开门，他看见自己的警员右胸中枪倒在血泊里。  
陈立农第一反应举起枪，却顿在了原地。

是林彦俊。  
医院的走廊很多灯都被打坏了，光线很昏暗。陈立农看到他穿着一件暗红色的夹克，脸上也沾着喷溅而出的斑驳血迹。  
好陌生。陈立农觉得这样的林彦俊好陌生。  
突然，林彦俊对他笑了，把手上的手枪扔在了地上。  
已经是空手枪了，没有子弹了。

两个人就这样面面相觑。  
陈立农突然想起了很多年前那个晚上。

“这些子弹，不仅不可能全部打中，甚至不可能全部打到你的对立面，有时候你会用它瞄准同伴，甚至是自己。”  
“子弹本身没有责任，是你，开枪的人要负责。所以一定要慎重。”

陈立农没有勇气对亲手杀死林彦俊负责。  
他最后还是没有开枪。

林彦俊被带回了警局。

 

林彦俊坐在桌子一边的椅子上。  
陈立农坐在桌子另一边的椅子上。

“立农，你负责林彦俊的审问吧，你们俩，你们俩以前关系好，比较好说话吧。”  
秦奋找到陈立农，有点难为情。诶，毕竟是曾经的兄弟啊。  
“好啊。”陈立农答应得倒是爽快。  
“不过，我想要在没有监控的审讯室。”

林彦俊沉默的低着头，陈立农一直看着他，终于忍不住走到他身边蹲下。  
“林彦俊，只要你跟我说你不是，只要你说，我就相信你。”  
陈立农仰头满含期待的看着他，盯着他的嘴，希望能得到自己想要的答案。  
但那好看的唇只是微微向上勾起，露出了一个浅浅的微笑。  
“我没什么好说的，陈立农。”  
林彦俊笑盈盈的看着陈立农说，但陈立农却一点也笑不出来。  
“哥！你不要这样，你一定有什么难言之隐对不对，你跟我说啊，没关系的。”  
“没有。”  
“真的没有。”  
“林彦俊！”陈立农生气的站起来，看着他又说不出话来，沉默的退到椅子上坐下。

“你当初，为什么那么相信，我不是警局里的卧底？”  
林彦俊突然抬头发问，盯着陈立农，带着一点无奈的笑意。  
陈立农愣了一会，垂下眼避开林彦俊的视线。  
“因为，”  
陈立农抬起眼看向林彦俊，又向他走来，蹲下。  
两人四目相对。

距离突然被拉近，陈立农微微仰头。  
一个轻轻的吻落在了林彦俊的唇上。

这个吻只停留在表面，但这短短的几秒却像电影的慢镜头一样被拉长了。  
林彦俊僵在座位上，眼前的人离他近到可以看见颤动的睫毛，一动一动的，像羽毛划在林彦俊的心上。  
陈立农慢慢的睁开眼，看着林彦俊的眼睛，里面倒映出自己的影子。

陈立农看了一会，离开了林彦俊的唇。  
陈立农看着林彦俊，突然露出一个不可名状的笑容。  
是苦涩？还是，得意？  
林彦俊一下有点看不出。

“因为，”

“因为我才是卧底。”

 

5.  
一辆黑色的别克车飞快的从路上驰过。  
林彦俊的一只手被陈立农拷在副驾驶上面的把手上，整个人被安全带封在座位上。  
“陈立农，你到底要干什么？”  
林彦俊动弹不得，只能向陈立农大吼。  
“带你走。”  
“走去哪啊？你这样擅自把我带出警局是要受罚的！”  
听了林彦俊的话，陈立农突然笑出来。  
“哈哈哈，受罚？受什么罚？我不回去了不就行了吗？”  
林彦俊好像才反应过来，愣着说不出话来。

“林彦俊，你是不是忘了，我们都是坏人。”

 

秦奋回到审讯室的时候，门大敞着，人都不见了，连铐林彦俊的手铐也不见了。他赶紧跑到监控室调取监控，

“韩sir！你都不能相信！陈立农把林彦俊带走了！他就这样光明正大的把他带出警局的！手铐没拿下来，又一副气势汹汹的样子，愣是没人拦他！疯了！我还以为林彦俊把陈立农带走当人质了呢！”  
秦奋看完监控就直奔韩沐伯的办公室，一开门就说了一大串，等他停下来才发现韩沐伯站在窗边，根本就没回头看过他。  
“诶，韩督察！你有没有听我说！”  
“我听见了。”韩沐伯淡定的回答道。  
“你听见了你怎么没反应啊！林彦俊不见了！陈立农把他带走了！”  
“嗯。”  
韩沐伯还是没有什么反应，秦奋简直要疯了，他为什么好像什么都发生一样？这件事，不震惊吗？  
“我猜到了。”  
韩沐伯转过来看着秦奋，说了四个字就然后离开了办公室，只留下秦奋一个人错愕的现在哪里。  
猜到了？猜到什么？

 

林彦俊又被陈立农带回了北郊的工厂，这里是他们的据点。  
陈立农没有让他下车，而是自己先下车打了一个电话。挂了电话之后，陈立农才把林彦俊从车里放下来。用手铐把两个人的手铐在一起，进了工厂。  
陈立农直接带林彦俊上了三楼，这里他之前从来没有上来过。  
到了一个办公室的门口，陈立农打开手铐，示意林彦俊在门口等自己，然后打开门进去。  
门打开的一瞬间，林彦俊向里面看了一眼。

里面是，木子洋？

林彦俊站在门口，其实即使不进去，也能把里面的话听得一清二楚。  
“你怎么回来了？”  
“我问你话呢？”  
“你这样不是暴露了吗？我苦心栽培你那么久，你就这样轻易回来？”  
除了木子洋生气的低吼，林彦俊还隐约听到鞭打的声音。  
突然，从二楼上来两个人，这两人人林彦俊也认识，他们俩不由分说就带着林彦俊向一楼的房间的走去。  
“你就为了那个男人？疯了你！”  
“你信不信我，”  
上面的争吵还在断断续续的传来，林彦俊被连拖带拽的关进了一个房间。

不知道多久，林彦俊昏昏沉沉快要睡去的时候，他突然感到有人从后面抱住了他。  
他下意识的用手肘攻击对方。  
“嘶。”  
是陈立农。  
林彦俊想翻过身来看看他怎么样，却被他紧紧箍住动弹不得。  
“别动，别动，就这样，让我抱一会。”

屋子里面很昏暗，窗外没有月亮，只有几颗星星勉力支撑着整个夜空，不让它成为无边黑暗。  
林彦俊就是陈立农黑夜里的星星。  
一点点微弱的光就够了。

“我很想你。”  
“这两年来我每一天都很想你。”  
“我总记得你教我打枪的那个晚上，从背后虚抱住我的感觉，我想念你的怀抱想得要疯了。”

“你知道为什么我是香港人，却一直居住在台湾吗？”  
“本来，我家在东区有一个很大的房子，大概就是现在德安医院那个位置吧，但是却被他们强占走了。”  
“对他们来说其实也不过是发家致富，但对我来说，却是无家可归。”

“你知道吗？其实我也当不了见习督察，因为我也没有念完见习督察训练。我才是真的在这两年接触到了这个组织。”  
“其实我本来是上不了警校的，因为我没有在香港居住那么久，是洋哥帮了我。所以后来他再找到我，我才答应帮他。”

“当我知道是要做什么的时候，其实我没有犹豫，因为我觉得我没有做错。”  
“我从来没有想过我是一个坏人，我觉得我们解决掉的那些人才是坏人。”  
“可是这个世界不这么认为。”

 

林彦俊被陈立农从背后抱着，一直安静的听他一句一句的说。  
感觉每一句都像锤子砸在自己的心上。  
没有流血，却疼得说不出话来。  
原来，多的是他不知道的事。

林彦俊轻轻的转过身子，面对着陈立农。  
借着窗外微弱的光，他看见陈立农，没有哭，只对着自己露出一个苦涩的微笑。

林彦俊微微向前凑了一下，吻住了陈立农。

很安静。  
屋里什么声音都没有，两个少年躺在床上安静的接吻。  
一个很轻柔的吻。

不知道什么时候，两个人的衣服都褪去了，星光下两具好看的年轻的酮体紧紧的黏着在一起。  
“啊。”  
直到陈立农进入的时候，林彦俊的一声低吼，他才有点回过神来。

可一切开始了，就不能停下来了。

他们做的很安静，很克制。  
像是无关欲望。  
只是两个人，或者说两头困兽之间的互相抚慰，互相填满。

陈立农低头轻轻的吻去林彦俊眼角的最后一滴泪水。  
互相抱着沉沉睡去。

 

6.  
林彦俊和陈立农又成为了同事。  
只是从警察变成了罪犯。

但无论怎么说，两个人能够在一起的日子还是很开心。

洋哥对他们俩也没再说什么，毕竟都是自己人，回家来也好，两个人还能双剑合璧。团伙里的人大家也都互相熟悉，气氛倒是也没什么压抑的。  
因为是逃犯，所以他们的行动范围被大大缩小了，每天只能在一些人迹稀少的地方的活动。所幸林彦俊喜欢安静，陈立农自然也乐意陪他。

两个人每天一起从床上醒来。  
大部分时候是陈立农先醒，看着怀里的人还睡着，总不忍心叫醒他。直到他动了一下，感觉有了起床的迹象，才把自己的脑袋埋进对方的颈窝里，蹭着叫醒他。

“林彦俊，我听说过一句话。”  
“我喜欢睡觉，因为它就像一台通往早餐的时光机。”  
“林彦俊，我喜欢和你一起睡觉，因为它就像一台通往一睁眼就能见到你的时光机。”

林彦俊轻轻的笑了，干嘛一大早就用土味情话叫醒自己啊，不过，感觉蛮开心的。  
陈立农也笑了，一大早就看到盛着阳光的酒窝，也蛮开心的。

 

轻松的日子过了几天，就得迎来新的活动了。

这一次，他们的目标的嘉影文化影视公司的大楼。  
没错，不是哪个人员，而是大楼。  
下午六点半，是新闻直播的时间，他们定在这个时候，安装炸弹引爆大楼，想尽可能的扩充社会影响。  
这次的任务，林彦俊是主力。

“你为什么现在负责这个啦？”  
陈立农在监控车里问林彦俊。  
“你不是实战比较强吗？怎么负责建筑炸药啦？”  
“我这个也很厉害的好不好。”  
林彦俊笑着回答说。  
“我之前没读书的两年，学着研制炸药了。”  
“那我去了，你等我回来。”  
林彦俊说着就下了车，向大楼走去。

陈立农看着他。  
穿着黑色的牛仔衬衫外套，带着一副蓝色的墨镜，整个人透露着生人勿近的气息。  
谁也不会想到，这样一个大摇大摆走在路上的帅哥，会是一个通缉犯。  
也不会有人想到，这个人精瘦有力的手臂提着的包里，装着可以使整幢大楼都颤动的炸药。  
深藏不露。  
陈立农觉得林彦俊。

这次的任务很成功。  
整个大楼虽然没有倒塌，但是里面基本已经是废墟一片。

 

“今日晚间六点三十分，在新闻直播时段，港总区恐怖分子潜入嘉影文化影视公司大楼，摧毁了整幢大楼的内部设施，导致157人负伤。据悉，此次的炸药在地下车库的2号门爆炸，炸弹危机巨大。此次的恐怖活动是本月第三次大规模恐怖活动，从作案手法上基本可以断定为同一犯罪团伙，而总区警方不仅一直没能够逮捕该团伙，甚至没能给总区居民一个合理的解释。目前许多市民已经陷入恐慌，表示不信任警局。而警局究竟是力不从心，还是根本就是置之不理呢？我们之后还会详细进行跟踪报道。”

陈立农搂着林彦俊窝在沙发里看着今天的晚间新闻。  
其实说的明明就是他们做的事，但两个人却好像事不关己一样只是看着。  
一句话也没说。  
不知道为什么。

 

因为这次行动的成功，他们像是收到了鼓舞，很快确定了下一个目标。  
香港时代广场。

时间定为晚上七点半到八点，时代广场最热闹的时候。  
木子洋在桌子上摊着一张香港地图，开始布置任务。  
“农农，你们先在广场占据有力地形，七点半左右开始挑起动乱，引发广场骚乱。”  
“阿俊，你先在监控车里待命，没有紧急情况尽量不要出来。等到八点的钟声一敲响，你就在铜锣湾地铁站引爆炸弹。进一步造成人群混乱。”

“这一次，我们一定要给不作为的港总区警局一个教训。他们既然不能维护我们的利益，那我们就彻底让他们失去维护人民利益的资格。”

 

晚上七点二十。  
“阿俊，你已经就位了吗？”  
陈立农在时代广场的地下室给林彦俊打了一个电话。  
“嗯，我在监控车里。我这里可以看到你哦！”  
“阿俊，”陈立农犹豫了一下然后说，“我有点紧张。”  
“啊？紧张什么啊？”  
“之前，其实，其实我一直负责给他们送情报，并没有真正参与过动乱。”  
“不要害怕，陈立农，就像你之前警员出任务一样啊。”  
林彦俊的话一说出口，就知道自己不该这么说，电话中一下子只剩下电流的声音。  
“陈立农，”  
“阿俊，你等我回来。”  
陈立农抢先说，就像怕林彦俊继续说出什么不恰当的话一样。  
林彦俊犹豫了两秒。  
“好。”

晚上七点半  
木子洋下达了任务开始的指令。  
已经没有良知的杀人机器开始了一场大规模的屠杀，时代广场被笼罩上了一层朦胧的血色。

晚上七点四十。  
港总区警局到达时代广场。  
这个时候的广场已经是一片混乱了，唯一可以肯定的就是犯罪团伙还在大楼里面。

陈立农在地下车库游荡，之前遇到一些警员都被他枪击了。  
没有致命，而是失去了行动能力。  
陈立农还没有心里准备杀人。  
或者说他还没有准备好亲手杀死无辜的人。

突然，前面传来了脚步声。  
陈立农在楼梯隔间的门后面等着，对方只要探出一个脑袋，他就能知道是警方还是自己人。  
三步、两步、一步。  
来了。

是秦奋！

陈立农从背后一脚就将他踹得向前踉跄，刚准备继续进攻，秦奋回过身来一拉，两个人一起倒在地上。陈立农翻了一个身，两个人分开来，又几乎是同时爬起来。还没有站起来，陈立农就一个跪踢将秦奋刚举起的手枪踢飞。秦奋眼见着手枪没有了，一个前滚翻又将陈立农扑倒在地。两个人几乎是在地上扭打起来。秦奋用膝盖对着陈立农的腹部一个跪击，陈立农一下子手上失力，秦奋爬起来，向自己被踢飞的手枪跑去。  
陈立农支撑着站起来。

要开枪吗？  
短短几秒，陈立农感觉自己思考的很久。  
开枪，自己就杀人了，而且还是自己原来的上司。  
不开枪，他拿到枪难道也会放过自己吗？自己可是犯人，而且还以卧底的身份欺骗了他那么久。

终于，陈立农闭上眼睛。

“砰。”

 

7.  
时间向回倒转。  
七个月前。

“阿俊。”  
“韩sir。”  
林彦俊局促的坐在韩沐伯的办公室，前一天审讯的画面还历历在目。  
韩沐伯似乎是看出来了他的紧张。  
“哈哈，阿俊，你不用紧张，我今天找你来可不是为了审问你。”  
林彦俊抬起头带着疑惑看向韩沐伯。

“阿俊，我想让你去当卧底。”  
“什么？”  
“其实在整个警局，我最相信的就是你，任何人反水你都不会。”  
“那，昨天，”林彦俊一下子有点反应不过来。  
“昨天，我想想让其他人看到你被怀疑，从而放松警惕。但我看出来了，我们警局的这个卧底很聪明，绝不会轻易露出自己的狐狸尾巴。”  
“所以，我想干脆让你去对方那边做卧底。”  
“你先假装被我们这边怀疑从而辞职，然后去到那边。”

“可是，他们怎么会轻易接纳我呢？”  
“哈哈哈，阿俊，这个就要靠你的杀手锏了。”  
“我的，杀手锏？”林彦俊摸不着头脑。  
“你继续见习督察训练的两年，去研究了炸药对吧？”  
林彦俊有点吃惊。  
“对，你，怎么。”  
“哈哈哈，我当然知道，不查查你我也不敢这么信任你啊。”  
“据说，他们那边现在正缺一个负责建筑炸药的工程师，你各方面条件都很好，我想他们不会错过你的。”  
“只是，这件事要看你愿不愿意了。”  
“我当然没问题。”

“可是，阿俊，做了卧底，就意味你要放弃这里的一切，这里的人，这里的生活。”  
“你还要非常谨慎，非常小心的把握自己的分寸，虽然是犯罪团伙中的一员了，但你不能杀人。”  
“一旦被发现，你还可能会有生命危险。”

林彦俊的脑子里一下想起一个人。  
那个在夜里送自己回家，给自己包扎伤口，请自己吃蛋糕的人。  
那个会轻轻拥抱自己，会无条件相信自己，把车停在楼下一停就是半个晚上的人。  
自己又一次要悄无声息的从他的世界里消失了。

有点舍不得。  
能不能等我回来。  
等一切都变得更好，我就会回来了。

“好，韩sir，我去。”

 

“砰。”  
陈立农睁开眼。  
自己的右臂中了一枪，手枪从手中滑落。  
回过头去，陈立农看到林彦俊站在自己身后。手中的枪还没来得及放下。

他走过来。  
“啪嗒。”

八点到了，本该震惊整个香港的炸药没响。  
对陈立农来说，这一声手铐落锁的声音，却比千万吨的炸药还要响。

“我是卧底，陈立农。”

 

8.  
这是陈立农待在牢里的第25天。  
因为自己没有直接杀人，所以并没有判死刑，只被判了七年。

七年。  
对陈立农来说可能太久了。  
他的一生才刚刚展开，就要在这阴暗逼仄的四方间里度过七年。

“陈立农，有你的信。”  
信？会有谁给自己写信呢？  
会是他吗？

陈立农从栏杆里接过信，回到床上坐下，打开信的手有一点颤抖。

 

亲爱的陈立农：  
我不知道该怎么说，是道歉，还是后悔。  
我觉得我这么做没有错，我不能看着你杀人，更不能看你继续错下去。  
我只是后悔没有早一点让你把一切都告诉我。  
其实每天晚上，我都会感到你在噩梦中的颤抖，我想你是不开心的。  
也许你会怪我，会恨我。  
但我还是希望，你能有一个好梦。  
哪怕旁边没有我。

我会等你的。  
最后的那天，你说等你回来，我说好。  
你知道的，我一向言而有信。  
你失去的家我会替你找回来。  
我等你回来。

一个卧底，一个叛徒  
林彦俊

 

抬头向窗外望去，想着他在等自己，陈立农攥紧了手中的信。  
有一点光从狭小的窗户中照进来，照在信上。  
好像有什么明晃晃的东西，一下砸在了纸上。

等我。  
我们一起回家。

 

 

番外  
陈立农是什么时候知道林彦俊不是坏人，而是警局的卧底的呢？  
很早。  
有多早？  
早到他带林彦俊回工厂的那一天，早到林彦俊离开警局的那一天，早到他和林彦俊第一次一起破案的那一天。  
都不是。  
他根本就没有怀疑过林彦俊。

韩沐伯质问林彦俊为什么只有他一个人知道的情报会泄露出去的时候，陈立农一点也不怀疑林彦俊。  
因为是他做的。  
陈立农晚上以庆祝提级的理由去到林彦俊的家，趁着林彦俊对他毫无防备，悄悄到他的书房偷看了这份文件。

韩沐伯质疑林彦俊之前消失了一年的时候，陈立农也没有怀疑林彦俊。  
那个夜晚轻轻缩在自己怀里，艰难的说出自己的苦痛，低声哭泣的男人，不会对他说谎。

在医院里看到亲眼看到林彦俊的时候，他还是相信林彦俊。  
自己的警员中枪的右胸，并不致命。在那么近的距离下，不可能是失误，他也没有理由故意放他一条生路。  
除非他就是好人。

带回工厂之后，陈立农更是相信他不是真的反水。  
林彦俊之前在警校最好的就是武力使用训练课，但是来到这里，他负责的却是信息和安置建筑炸药。  
因为他不愿意杀人。

陈立农有点忧伤。  
他欺骗了自己。  
但陈立农也有点庆幸。  
他还是一个好人。

一直被别人误以为是坏人的好人，其实是最好的好人。  
所以永远做个好人吧。  
林彦俊。

 

终

 

＊  
1.在香港，想要成为一名警察，首先必须是香港特别行政区永久性居民，及在港居住七年及以上。（所以这里将他们两个私设为了香港人。）  
2.香港警察学院的学警训练为期27周，见习督察训练为期36周。  
3.武力使用训练是香港警察学院的一项课程，包括自卫术、前臂格挡、徒手搏击等等。学警要修满94小时，包括射击614粒子弹。  
3.香港警察的部分级别由高到低为督察、见习督察、警署警长、警长、高级警员、警员。  
4.香港警区分为港岛总区、东九龙总区、西九龙总区、新界北总区、新界南总区和水警总区。其中港总区东区包括北角分区和柴湾分区两个部分，文中还提到的海傍分区则属于总区中区。


End file.
